


Ruin

by Johana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, ficción, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johana/pseuds/Johana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Venderías el alma para tener todo lo que quieras? ¿Todo lo material que puedas desear al alcance de un pensamiento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin

¿Qué harías si pudieras ser cualquier cosa? ¿Ir a cualquier lugar con tan solo desearlo? ¿Lo harías? ¿Serías capaz de escapar? ¿Y qué si cada vez que lo hicieras, eso tuviera un precio? Eso es lo que aquel brujo me propuso en ese callejón al salir del bar, la noche que mi vida llegaba a un punto ciego. Le dije que sí sin dudar, ¿qué más daba? le di mi alma, la vendí en un pestañear.

+++  
A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté y estiré mi brazo, un cuerpo cálido se estremeció a su tacto, ¿tanto habría tomado que no recordaba con quién me había ido a dormir? Una hermosa pelirroja de ojos almendrados me miraba con satisfecha sonrisa, alcé una ceja y la observé mejor, cubría su cuerpo desnudo con unas mantas azules, su mirada seguía la mía.

-Ya no tienes que trabajar -me dijo ella.

-¿Qué?

-Que no tienes que trabajar, nadie te conoce, nadie sabe quien eres, no existes -dijo mientras se levantaba y se cubría con una bata de seda turquesa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién eres?

-Es el costo.

-¿El costo de qué?

-De obtener todo lo que siempre deseaste, tu maravillosa vida siendo millonaria, tu mansión con sirvientes, tus paradisíacas vacaciones, tu celular último modelo...  
A medida que ella decía esas palabras mis deseos se intensificaban y materializaban; justo frente a mis ojos, la sucia y ruin habitación de apartamento húmedo y frío, se convertía en una extensa suite con una gran cama de dosel y mobiliario minimalista, todo era finísimo, con pulcras terminaciones en oro y plata; aparecía además, un baño adjunto con una tina de espuma. El aroma ahora era exquisito. Los empleados me traían el desayuno recién preparado y se despedían sin hablar, ¡perfecto! En los vastos armarios tenía las mejores ropas y zapatos que pudiera codiciar. ¡Todo lo que me hacía feliz estaba ahí!

Todo, excepto...

-El precio a pagar, él te lo dijo -me advirtió ella.

-Lo acepté, le dije que sí... ¿Cuál es? ¡Dime!

-El precio es que nadie, jamás, te va a conocer; no vas a saber cómo se siente ser amada... que te digan "te extraño", "estaba preocupado por ti", "¿a qué hora regresas?" No tendrás nada de eso. Ningún cariño ni gesto sincero te será dado. Tú así lo quisiste, ¡no te sorprendas ahora, Dafne!, te ves patética haciendo ese gesto.  
El aire abandonó mis pulmones y entrecerré mis ojos. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Tenía que estar soñando! ¡Algún alucinógeno que me pusieron en el vaso del bar! El bar, el viejo brujo, su propuesta incoherente, ¿qué es lo que me había dicho? "Todo lo que siempre quisiste, a cambio de tu alma y corazón". "Sí, acepto" le respondí. ¿Tan infeliz y desencantada con todo estaba que acepté esa peligrosa treta? Podrá parecer infantil creer en eso, pero con ese tipo de cosas no se juega, ahora ya era muy tarde para revertirlo.

-Entonces ¿tú quién eres? -le pregunté a la mujer.

-¿No lo has notado? -respondió frunciendo el ceño y quitándose la bata para deslizar un pie dentro de la tina burbujeante-. Soy tú... soy tu alma -dijo sumergiéndose hasta el cuello, riendo sonoramente.

+----------------------+----------------------+

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leerme. No sé cuando, pero planeo continuar con esta historia en algún momento.  
> Imagen que no pude colocar en el texto -.- http://paraellas.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Significado-sonar-con-espejos.jpg  
> Pueden encontrarme también en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Johana--  
> Saludos :D


End file.
